


Kairos

by Oducchan



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oducchan/pseuds/Oducchan
Summary: When he leans back, Sanada is staring at him with eyes wide as saucers





	

**Nick autore:** Oducchan  
**Title:** Kairos  
**Fandom:** Prince of tennis  
**Characters:**  Yukimura Seiichi, Sanada Genichirou  
**Pairing** : Yukimura  
**Rating:**  G  
**Notes:**  
"Kairos (καιρός) is an ancient Greek word meaning the right or opportune moment (the 'supreme moment'). The ancient Greeks had two words for time:  chronos and kairos. While the former refers to chronological or sequential time, the latter signifies a period or season, a moment of indeterminate time in which an event of significance happens."  
~~(The truth is that I like seeing Yukimura suffer a little before he gets the SanaDong)~~  
  
 

 

 

**KAIROS**

  
When he leans back, Sanada is staring at him with eyes wide as saucers, mouth hanging slightly open, and an expression of pure shock plastered on his face. Yukimura swallows, feeling his stomach tighten and then sink to his knees.  
_“Wonderful. Of course I messed it up”_ he thinks, grimly. -Ok, let’s get back to training, now- he says, instead, trying so hard to shut his mind and to keep the pieces of his heart togheter. “Everybody needs to---“ and he’s already half turned to leave and exit the clubroom, since he still has the chance to get out of this horror in one piece, and that’s why he screams when Sanada catches him from his elbow and lift him from the ground.  
-Seiichi- he whispers, a breath so hot on his neck it makes him shiver, and then he kisses him back, hard, so intense and demanding that Yukimura has to give in, overwhelmed.  
They won’t be back to the courts for the rest of the afternoon.


End file.
